Like A Boss
by FlintFyre
Summary: Wallace is busy making brownies for Mobile, and manages to have a little fun while they bake in the oven. Wallace/Mobile. Warnings are in the Author's Note.


**Author's Note:** I decided to try and have a little encounter with Wallace and Mobile, since there are _not _enough stories with Mobile out there. I sort of had to make a personality for him (since he's in the book for about 3 panels), and as a result will probably be writing a fic on how they met and shit. Let me know what you think! Anyways, enjoy the smut. This is what happens when I'm bored and hungry...

Included in this story is sex between two males and probably a lot of swearing. And did I say sex?

* * *

><p>"Baby…what are you doing?" I asked.<p>

My boyfriend, whose eyes were currently glowing brightly due to the activation of his psychic powers, was a very fit, very hot, and very smart whitish-blonde man of the age of twenty-six. We had been dating for a little over a year now, yet I was still adjusting to the life of living with a man who could move things with his mind. It came in useful most of the time, actually, but just took some getting used to.

"Changing the channel," he said simply. Twenty feet away the remote hovered in the air, seemingly of its own accord. The 'up' channel button clicked lazily as I watched it.

I shrugged and went to the kitchen.

"I'm making brownies, finally," I called to him. I had vowed to make them tonight, and since I had nothing better to do, I couldn't avoid it anymore. They were his favorite, and he always liked that I added chocolate chips in them. I was unsurprised to hear his exclamation of glee. It usually only was heard from the promise of chocolate. Or fucking.

…Or both.

I picked a normal brownie mix out of the cupboard and rummaged through the lower cabinets until I found a mixing bowl. I always liked to be prepared, so I lined up the measurers, ingredients, baking pan, and mix neatly beside the bowl on the counter. After grabbing the wooden spoon and a rubber spatula out of the drawer, I was prepared for battle.

Neither of us was an exquisite cook, but I was able to handle a brownie mix. We both were completely content with eating out a lot for dinner, or having very simple meals at home. Sometimes it shocked me how alike we were, really. However, my skills in the kitchen were marginally better than his.

I preheated the oven first. Then I greased the pan, spraying lightly with the greasing-spray-stuff. I set it aside and seized the bowl and spoon. Once the mix was in, eggs were cracked, and the oil and water were poured, I began to stir them all together. I peeked into the living room to see Mobile's light-blonde head facing away from me as he sat on the couch. It looked as though he had settled on a show featuring a talking sponge.

I laughed slightly and dumped in a large amount of chocolate chips, stirring them in as well.

Finally, my arm tired, I heaved the bowl over the brownie pan and scooped the mixture out across the bottom. I traded the spoon for the spatula and spread the top smoothly so that it was even. No one likes crooked brownies.

They looked slightly lumpy, but that was no doubt due to the chocolate chips. Just then the oven beeped, signaling its readiness for the pan to be put in.

"Like a boss," I said to myself. I had perfect timing.

I shoved the pan in before burning myself and set the timer on the outside. Wow, these things took a long time to bake…

"Want some?"

Mobile's brownie-batter-covered finger was suddenly in front of my face. I looked down at it, then over at him and saw him smiling innocently. I raised an eyebrow, then took the finger into my mouth.

Being myself, I felt the need to make it sexual. I had a reputation to keep up, after all.

I slid my mouth all the way down to the base of his finger and sucked on it suggestively. His smile faded a bit and his eyes became slightly glazed behind his glasses. I raked my teeth back up along his skin as I pulled away and his mouth opened a tiny fraction.

I smiled wickedly, seeing the hungry look on his face.

My actions had gotten me mauled several times before. Mobile always complained that it was unfair of me to tease him so much, but that never stopped me. He liked it anyways. I never held back, either. At home, at the movie theatre, at restaurants, at the park…at his mother's house…

If he gave me matches, I was damn well going to play with them. So, our dates had become increasingly more adventurous as our relationship progressed. The more I teased him during a movie or dinner, the more his resistance weakened, and I would end up bent over the counter in the family bathroom while being thoroughly ravaged.

However, sex at home proved to be just as inventive.

Before I could blink, his lips were on mine, kissing me furiously. I reciprocated eagerly, feeling him thread his hand through my dark hair. I shivered as he did. He knew I liked how he pulled it.

I felt him slowly walking me backwards towards the counter behind me. When my ass hit it, he lifted me bodily by the hips and set me on the counter's surface, then stood between my legs. I hugged him with my thighs, pulling him closer. He shivered when I sighed against his neck, licking and kissing my way over to his ear. I could feel him tugging hastily on my shirt as I nipped at his earlobe.

He undid the buttons in quick succession. That wasn't the only reason I worshipped his nimble fingers, though. They were good for…other uses.

I felt his breath fast against my scalp as I continued to nibble on his ear. It was one of his weak spots, of which he had several. He suddenly pushed my bare chest lightly to lay on my back, and he started to undo the button on my jeans. I reached up and yanked his t-shirt over his head, which he paused to help me with, and then threw it on the floor. I would get it later.

He succeeded in undoing my zipper and pulled my jeans and boxer-brief things down in one go. They fell to the floor too, and Mobile immediately started undoing his own belt. The sight of him taking his belt off always turned me on immensely, probably because it foreshadowed the revealing of one of my favorite body parts: Mobile's dick.

I moaned and stroked my own in anticipation. His eyes shone slightly with excitement as he looked at me. My shirt was still technically on, but open, and he seemed too impatient to remove it completely. Instead he dropped his jeans and quickly put his hand over mine to take over the job. He kissed me vigorously, his tongue working into my mouth and ravishing it. I moaned again, feeling his calloused hand work up and down my erection at a tantalizingly slow pace.

"Fuck me," I begged breathlessly against his mouth. He made a small noise of impatience in the back of his throat and looked around the kitchen.

I wondered why, until he stretched out his free hand and the olive oil flew towards him from the counter. Mobile grabbed it out of the air and opened the bottle, making me whine in frustration as his hand abandoned its duties. He poured the shiny oil into his palm sloppily. I saw him coat his erection with it hastily before he leaned over me again, his hand returning to my cock, coating me in it too. I was struggling to breathe. This was so hot.

I wasn't even sure if you could use olive oil in the way he was intending, but watching him look at me in that ravenous way made me want to find out. The way he was too far gone to even run into the bedroom and get the lube was fucking sexy as hell.

Mobile moved his slick hand downward from my erection, caressing every sensitive spot along the way, and I felt him push two of his fingers into me roughly. I whined, wishing he would hurry up. With nothing else to hold onto, I clutched around him and scratched at his back slightly with my blunt nails. It was hard enough to make little pink marks, but I knew he liked it like that. He grunted slightly above me and I could feel his fingers pumping in and out quickly. He sucked eagerly on my neck, which drove me wild.

I saw him look up at me, staring right into my eyes as he fingered me. His own eyes glowed briefly white while his hair blew about, as if caught in a two-second wind.

"Oh," I whimpered, feeling a tingling in my prostate. Whenever he did that he always reduced me to a speechless mess. He knew this perfectly well, and did it again, causing me to moan and writhe beneath him with the pure pleasure that assaulted me.

Having a boyfriend with powers was fucking awesome.

He placed a hand on my bare chest and pulled his fingers out of me. I was panting and flushed, way too aroused to stop now. Like I would even want to.

Mobile wrapped my legs around his waist, centered himself at my entrance, and placed a hand on either side of me against the counter to brace himself. I was on my back, laid out for him, mouth open and wanting him so bad it almost hurt. He pushed into me gently and I arched my back.

"Uhh," I sighed, feeling his length enter me slowly. I reached up and pulled his mouth down to mine, gripping the back of his neck to keep him to me. He rested on his elbows in order to be closer.

He began to slowly grind into me, helping me get used to the stretch, and I moaned into his open mouth. My legs squeezed tighter around him as he grazed my prostate with his cock. I tightened around his length purposely, making his breath hitch. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of my neck when I did it again, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. He nipped at my neck to keep me quiet.

But soon the slow pace wasn't enough, and I began to impatiently push my ass back against him to create more friction.

"Harder," I breathed into his ear.

He leaned back to stand up straight and grabbed both of my hips. Apparently, he took my hint, and began pounding into me.

"Fuck yes," I encouraged, bucking back against him. I clutched at his biceps, holding on for dear life as he slammed into my prostate.

I brought one hand to my own neglected cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, creating a delicious feeling. He continued hitting my sweet spot expertly with his cock, making me whine like a schoolgirl.

"Oh…oh…oh!" I cried out, stroking myself harder. He ran his hands along my torso, making me crave his touch even more.

"Fuck, Wallace," he said in a strangled voice. Mobile was never very articulate whenever we had sex.

"You feel so good," I whined, turning my head to the side in desperation. I could feel my release building up and my back arched slightly, all because of my fucking awesome boyfriend who was currently buried balls-deep inside me.

He moved his hand over mine and took over the stroking again. I clutched both around him, feeling his taught muscles everywhere. That broad back with those generous shoulders. Fuck, he was gorgeous. Mobile thrust into me hard and squeezed my erection perfectly, synchronizing them together. My stomach tensed and I closed my eyes, throwing my head back and finally releasing.

"Ah!" I cried as I came into his hand. My spine arched further and I panted wildly, digging my nails into his back again. He bit the skin on my neck and rode me hard as I came in waves, gushing hot seed between our bodies. I writhed until there was nothing left, and my orgasm slowly faded, leaving me dazed and a bit high. I vaguely heard his breath hitch and felt his cum flood into me, warm and sticky. His pace was erratic as he climaxed, and I took all he had to give me. I always loved the blissful look on his face, his cheeks all pink and adorable.

We finally lay there, panting and sweaty, the kitchen appliances having witnessed my defiling firsthand. Lucky I kept the counters clear, or we could have had a serious mishap if the can opener had been out.

I ran my fingers through his light hair and kissed him on the top of his head. Kitchen sex was exhausting.

"Baby, I think the brownies are almost done," I said against his scalp. I couldn't see the timer, but I could smell them.

Mobile nodded in agreement, kissed me sexily on the lips, and slid gently out of me.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

I smirked as I slipped off the counter naked.

"Like a boss," I said to myself. I had perfect timing.


End file.
